Better That We Break
by AvePlateada
Summary: The cars surrounding them began to go around and honked for them to keep going instead of moving, she pushed him off of her. Just one word Kory. One word from you and I'll take you as far away from here as I can. He pleaded... RobxStar. OneShot. R&R!


Ella ella eh eh eh,

Haha, I have that "Umbrella" song by Rihanna on repeat right now, I just love this song! But anyway, quick OneShot I've been working on today, Later!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

He parked outside her house and walked up to the front door. When he knocked he wasn't ready for the response he got.

"Oh my god! You're here already!?" Karen pulled him in by the wrist. "Kory hurry!! Here's here!"

He heard someone shout incredulously "Already?!"

He looked down, a little embarrassed because he couldn't help himself. He wanted to lay his eyes on her already, he hoped no one would bother to look at the clock.

"He's 15 minutes early!" He heard Kory's musical voice from up the stairs.

He winced and looked away quickly but felt Karen's stare.

"Just sit here." She motioned for him to take a seat and then she lifted her own dress and ran up the stairs. He couldn't imagine how she did it in those heels.

While he waited tens of girls came and asked him lots of questions, including: "do I look fat in this dress?", "do these heels make me look too tall?", "does my hair look frizzy?", it wasn't until he answered truthfully that he finally understood the term "bridezilla" after that he did his best not to talk. But the women just kept coming, asking and asking, begging for the truth but not really wanting it when it was said.

He ran for upstairs when some of them started crying.

"Don't go!" He heard one of them yell after him.

When he reached the top of the stairs he was so out of breath he clung to the railing "Karen!" He panted, "How could you leave me down there??" When his eyes searched for Karen, they fell on someone else and he stopped.

There she was, surrounded by three or four other bridesmaids as they set the veil over her face. Total tranquility compared to the hectic turmoil of estrogen gone wrong downstairs, everything in the room faded into a white background as she looked up to meet his eyes. He couldn't and didn't want to break the trance and stood there, basking in her attention. Elated by even the thought that she was looking at him, acknowledging his prescence. It was more than what she had given him for the past couple of months.

The smirk on both Karen and Rachel's faces was apparent but he ignored them.

"What was that again, Richard?" Karen asked innocently.

He shook his head a little, he had forgotten what he said "You heard me." He mumbled instead, refusing to allow them that victory.

Karen only laughed "She's all yours then." She motioned toward Kory.

Her words brightened his mood and gave him confidence, he stepped towards her and offered his hand cordially, anxiously awaiting her touch. He missed it so much.

With reluctance she placed her hand in his lightly and felt the same spark ignite like it had so many times before. She tried to ignore it but the expression on his face was too hard to resist, she smiled at him.

He felt his heart skip a beat, she had smiled at him. And he was sure because there was no one behind him, unless they were approaching from the stairway, but he hadn't heard any footsteps so it must be clear that she was indeed smiling at _him_.

When the haziness subsided and his mind was clear again another quick glance at the room revealed that they were alone, without questions he led her gracefully down the stairs where every female had somehow miraculously dressed themselves according to color. All the bridesmaids were lined up at the door, ready to get into the limo. It would only be Kory and him on the ride to the church. He relished in the idea of holding her hand until every last one of them got into the limo but he felt her hand tug away from him to pretend to be concerned with her veil.

When everyone was gone they were the last to leave the house. He helped Kory into the back seat of the car and settled himself in the front, he looked at the mirror to his left and then the one on the right and fixed his seatbelt, it wasn't until he adjusted his rearview mirror that he realized he was stalling. As he was moving it, there was a moment where it landed perfectly on Kory's beautiful face, he stared for a moment and then her eyes flickered to his. He quickly moved the mirror some more and cleared his throat.

"Here we go." He said with no emotion whatsoever as he started the car, they both caught that.

She could tell he was driving slowly, letting other cars pass him on the way there. She didn't blame him, after what he had said to her she had been completely ignoring him. This was the first time she had seen him in so long, part of her just wanted this car ride to last forever.

More minutes trickled away and he felt himself becoming furious at himself. Why didn't he have the guts to turn this car around? _Because Roy's waiting_. Why didn't he make the first move when he saw her? _Because Roy was quicker_. Why did he have to care about Roy so much anyway? _Because Roy's your best friend_. Everytime he had a question his mind would answer back faithfully. Although his mind had all the right responses he still couldn't agree.

As they grew closer and closer to the church Kory noticed how Richard's body tensed over the steering wheel, clutching to it tightly with his fingers. Normally, she would lean over and ask if he was alright but they weren't exactly in a normal situation, much less under speaking terms.

They were almost a block away, when he turned right at the next corner they would be a good 200 feet away from the church. His hands began to tremble, this was his last chance.

The car screeched to a halt, she fell forward and grabbed onto one of the front seats. She heard Richard close the door behind him and then he was outside her door, she watched in shock as he opened her door and pulled her out. He held onto her by the waist, like she was a doll. They were in the middle of traffic and he stopped here?

"Richard what are you doing?!" She was outraged and embarrassed, the cars behind them were beginning to honk and make a scene.

"Kory please don't do this." He begged, completely ignoring her question and the hundreds of people watching.

She looked at him incredulously, not knowing what to say.

"I know we made a mistake all those months ago..." His voice trailed off, not wanting to bring up that delicate topic again.

"You can't be serious." Was all she could say.

He kissed her.

Her heart fluttered, his mouth was all over hers. Completely in sync with her lips, the kiss held the right amount of tongue and passion. To her, it was the most perfect kiss, she would identify this kiss as her wedding kiss. This was the kind of kiss she would want with Roy at the altar.

The cars surrounding them began to go around and honked for them to keep going instead of moving, she pushed him off of her. "Just one word Kory. One word from you and I'll take you as far away from here as I can." He pleaded.

Breathing hard she let the tears fall "I can't believe you." She panted.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He asked, "You're going to marry a man you don't even love." He turned from her and kicked one of the car's tires.

"On my wedding day?" She said "You're doing this on my wedding day!" She tried to wipe the bluriness from her eyes.

He walked back towards her "It would have been sooner if you hadn't been ignoring me!" He yelled.

"What did you want me to do after I slept with my fiance's best friend!" She screamed in his face.

They were silent, staring at each other with hurt and pain. All he wished to do was hug her and never let go, he didn't want to see her next to his best friend for the rest of his life.

She wished she had never set eyes on Richard, she wished he wasn't so easy to love and she didn't want to feel like she was betraying Roy every minute of the day.

She looked away first.

"Just take me to him." She whispered and hung her head.

He looked at her with sadness, what he would give to see her smile a real smile when she was with Roy. Then maybe it would be easier to let her go.

He raised his hand to her cheek and lifted her head to look straight into her eyes then he lifted his other hand and held her face with both his hands. When his lips were close enough to her lips he whispered "I can't."

More tears squeezed free and she knew her makeup was ruined.

"Fine." She answered simply and broke away from him gently.

He let her go, until he remembered where they were.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He said after her when he saw her lift her dress and start walking.

"If you can't take me than I'll walk." She answered.

He debated whether to let her go or leave the car "Kory you can't do that!" He ran to catch up with her.

She didn't answer.

He grabbed hold of her arm just before she turned the corner "Don't you dare take another step." His voice was threatening, "If Roy sees you like this he'll kill me."

"You should have thought of that before." She yanked her arm away from him.

She held her head high as she walked out of his sight.

Richard growled in anger and turned back around to get the car.

When the guests first saw Kory, fuming and walking angrily towards the church they were perplexed. Then they saw - or most likely heard - Richard in the car as he took a sharp turn around the corner and after Kory they were even more confused but nonetheless interested in the drama.

"This is not good." Said Gar and he looked over to see Victor shaking his head.

"I can't believe those two." Rachel's voice sounded angry.

Richard drove as close as he could next to the pavement "Kory get in." He said as he leaned across the empty passenger seat and through the open window.

She didn't look at him as she continued to ignore him.

"Kory, I _will_ get off and stuff you into this car myself."

She stopped and looked at him, he stopped the car and glared at her, daring her to make a move.

She quickly ripped her high heels off and ran for the church, he stepped out of the car and raced after her. He reached her within a couple of seconds and dragged her back to the car with her kicking and screaming.

Back at the church everyone was still watching, "This is embarrassing." Said Karen.

"Good thing Roy's inside at least." Sighed Victor.

"Kory stop it!!" Richard screamed as he tried to force Kory back into the vehicle.

"I'm not getting back in this car!" Argued Kory.

She kneed him in the stomach and he let her go.

"Dammit Kory!" He involuntarily fell to the ground for a moment, holding his torso.

She walked around, looking for the shoes she kicked off a while ago. When she found them she put them on and continued walking on without him.

He crawled towards her, not giving up.

"Kory get in the damn car!" He warned one last time through clenched teeth.

"No!" She screamed and the clicking of her white heels continued towards the church.

Richard used the side of the car as support and wobbled to a standing position "Fine, then."

He brushed off the pain and walked behind her "If you won't get in the car.." He lifted her in the air.

She screamed in surprise and her veil flew away in the wind.

"Then I'll just carry you there." He finished his sentence with smugness.

For the next couple of minutes the guests outside the church were quiet. Kory's protests filled the air as Richard grunted his way towards the church steps with Kory in his arms, bridestyle. When he reached the top he was somewhat proud that by then Kory had been quiet, he set her down gently and she stepped away from him stubbornly smoothing the wrinkles on her dress and thinking about going back for her veil...or maybe making Richard go for it.

"You two are unbelievable!" Kory heard Rachel's voice approaching her, she didn't even want to imagine what the other guests must be thinking by now.

"What in God's name happened to you two?!" Asked Gar.

Kory only looked at him, frowning "We're at a church." She reminded him.

"Exactly, and churches are full of peace. Not screaming brides who get here late." Victor's voice came from behind both Rachel and Gar.

"What the hell happened?" Demanded Roy's voice and they all stiffened. "Kory what happened to you?" He asked when he saw her.

Kory opened her mouth but then closed it and Richard was hesitant to respond, only rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-..I lost my veil Roy." Kory came up with an answer.

Roy gave Richard a glance "This is not my fault." Said Richard and Kory glared at him.

"What?" He looked back at Kory "You were the one who wouldn't-" She gave him a more meaningful look "..stop looking for the veil." He finished.

"It's fine, I don't want that thing getting the way of your beautiful face anyway." Roy took Kory's face in his hands and planted a light kiss on her lips.

Richard was infuriated he slid one hand through his hair in frustration.

"Let's get your makeup cleaned up." Said Karen.

Karen led Kory into another room, within ten minutes Kory's makeup was retouched and she looked like a fresh bride.

The organ's melody began playing and she knew that was the bridesmaid's cue to get on with the wedding. She breathed in as much as she could but it didn't seem to be enough, with Roy it was never enough. By the time she reached the end of the red carpet she felt like falling apart, the bouquet in her hands was the only thing that kept her together. She tried vainly to avoid Richard's stare but it was no use, he looked as handsome as ever. If only he were the real groom.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." The father began his usual sermon for weddings, she wondered how many couples had made it this far and were now divorced.

Her mind was blank throughout the entire sermon only when her knees throbbed did she begin to realize that nearly an entire hour had passed. Then came the "I do's" which only meant the ceremony was almost over.

"Kory Anders, do you take Roy Harper to be your lawful wedded husband?" Asked the father.

"I do." She answered according to custom and then the names were switched.

"Roy Harper, do you take Kory Anders to be your lawful wedded wife?"

There was a moment of silence and Kory wonderd whether he had already answered and waiting for her to do something, when she looked up she saw that he was staring at her.

"No." He answered.

Her face fell.

All around her the church began to come to life with whispers.

"Could you repeat that again Mr. Harper?" Asked the father, confused.

He looked at the father "I said no, I don't take Kory as my wife."

He turned back to her "You think it's some big secret?" He asked, amused.

He tilted his head toward someone behind her and she saw Richard, tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Were the only words that managed to escape her mouth.

Roy dismissed them with a wave of his hand "Now go, before I change my mind." He smiled.

She ran, back down the aisle lined in red, hand in hand with Richard. She laughed at the blurring images passing by her and ignored the whispered comments that gossiped about her. When they reached the car, she was out of breath. Gasping for air but incredibly happy.

"Where to in such a hurry?" Asked Richard playfully as he opened the door for her gentleman-like.

She smiled in return "As far as you can take me from here."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

After FINALLY updating "Torn" I was in the writing mood, so I wrote this LoL Hope you liked!!

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


End file.
